


That Morning

by xCastielsLostGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCastielsLostGracex/pseuds/xCastielsLostGracex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That morning when things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic. So please lie to me and tell me that you like it?

“Look at me!” dean said holding Cas’s chin.  
Castiel still looked away, ashamed of what he had done. He was ashamed of all the pain a disappointment he caused the boys over the passed few months. Little did he know that dean didn’t care. All dean cared about was that his angel was with him once more, in his arms. His angel was sad and weeping, but in his arms nonetheless. 

Dean held Castiel’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“We’ve made mistakes Cas, we’re human... or ex-angels in your case” He said softly with half a smile, drowning in Castiel’s blue sapphire eyes. “But we’re together now. That’s all the matters, you understand?” 

Castiel nodded still looking into Dean’s eyes. Even if looking into them meant facing all the things he has done. Castiel just couldn’t look away from this man. He couldn’t look away from the man who stood by him when all went to hell, the man who forgave him every time he brought the world to an end. He loved him. He knew that. Should I tell him? He thought. Should I just tell him that without him, I wouldn’t want to be and that he is my world and my cause? He quickly shrugged away the thought of letting Dean know how he really feels. Little did Cas know, that that’s all dean wanted to hear. 

 

The next morning, Cas was making the boys waffles in the bunker’s kitchen, when he was startled by the noise of Dean walking up to him. 

He glanced over at Dean, still feeling the burn every time he looked at him for too long. Nonetheless, he looked. He watched dean walk up to the already set table and take a seat, yawning as he pushed back his dirty-blonde hair. 

“Hey Cas, what are you making?” asked dean in a gruff voice.

“Good morning Dean, I’m making you and Sam some waffles to have before you leave for your hunt.” Cas replied still watching Dean with the outmost interest. Castiel wanted to learn everything about his favorite human, how he walked how he talked, how he ate, just so he would never forget how perfect this moment is. How perfect Just being here is, in Dean’s life, and having Dean in his. “You’ll need all the energy you can get if you want to take down that vampire nest you’ve been tracking”

“Yeah right” Dean said, with something else obviously on his mind.

Castiel finished making the waffles just as Sam walked out of his room to the table and got ready to have his breakfast. They all sat and discussed the plan for the day’s hunt. All the while Dean was in another world, thinking about something that was nowhere near the Vampire nest. Dean’s eyes were fixed on Castiel, watching him plan and help. He watched him and thought, how do I let him know that all I want is for him to be mine?  
Dean smiled when Castiel laughed and listened when he spoke, but he knew. He knew that the reason he smiled was not because what was said was funny, but because he saw his angel happy. And the reason that he listened was not to know more, but for the mere enjoyment of Castiel’s voice. He simply loved the way his voice changed with every emotion and how it’s only his angel’s voice that can make him feel safe when nothing else can.

Sam and Castiel were still planning and discussing the day ahead when suddenly, dean got up and headed to his room, startling Sam and Castiel who then shared a concerned and confused expression. Just as Dean was entering his room, he turned around, looked at Castiel and said “Hey Cas? Come into my room when you’re done, will you? I need to talk to you.” In that same gruff voice that turned Castiel on more than anything. But there was no hiding that Castiel was confused and somewhat worried of what might Dean would want to talk about. Knowing Dean, he knew that it was definitely something he couldn’t ignore and that it was, as a matter of fact, important.

Once Sam was done with his breakfast, Castiel took all the plates, cleaned them, washed off, and headed to Dean’s room.

He knocked twice and walked in after hearing a “Come in” from behind the door.

 

When in Dean’s room Castiel slowly walked in after closing the door behind him and stood in front of where Dean was sitting on the bed.

“Yes Dean? I understand you wanted to talk to me.” Cas said in a curious but patient tone.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Dean stood up and closed the distance between them, he placed a hand on Castiel’s chest and drowned in his eyes. 

“D-Dean? What are you doing?” Cas said looking into Dean’s Repunzel green eyes, and couldn’t help but drift his stare to Dean’s lips. He was even more perplexed than before. 

“Shut up Cas!!” 

The broken hunter placed his hands behind his angel’s neck, pulled him closer, and crashed their lips together. Dean pushed Cas against the wall and started kissing him deeply and passionately, not ever wanting to stop.

Castiel held his hunter at the hip and pulled him even closer. They were both hungry for each other’s touch. They’ve waited for so long, neither of them knowing whether the other wanted them as much as they did. But here they are, Castiel arching his back and pulling his head back and Dean leaving trails of passionate heated kisses along Cas’s Jaw line and neck. Dean wanted him; he craved him. He craved his touch, his warmth, and his kiss. They both wanted more… they needed more. Castiel turned Dean around and pushed him to the wall. Now slowing down, they found the perfect rhythm to their music. Their kisses slowed and became deeper as they ran their tongues against every inch of each other’s mouths, not wanting to leave anything behind, not wanting to forget a single feeling. Dean whimpered as Castiel took a step back and breathed heavily. He looked into his Angel’s eyes worried that he might have upset him, and knowing Dean’s concerned look, Cas let out a faint smile. The fallen angel looked to the ground as he tried to gather the courage to say something and Dean felt impatient.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” he asked, still out of breath.  
“D-Dean, I think-I think I’m in love with you” Cas said, still refusing to look into his human’s eyes, his perfect green eyes. 

Dean sighed… A sigh of relief… 

His face softened as he cupped Cas’s face into his hand and forced him to look up. He placed a soft short, but passionate-filled-with-heat, kiss on the ex-angel’s lips and whispered into his ear “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you”. 

Castiel couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up and he looked away. Dean felt frustrated with him and turned his face back to look at him, wiped away the tear with his thumb and said “Never Cas, never do I want you to look away from me. Never do I want you to feel worthless. And never do I want you to lower your head. Now, your troubles are mine and mine are yours. We have no past, only a future. A future that I don’t see without you.” 

“I love you, Dean”

“I love you too, Cas”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kodus maybe? 
> 
> Also, any comments you have about the writing are highly appreciated, even if it's criticism. 
> 
> Thanks! Love you!! 
> 
> k bye.


End file.
